<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun and Moon by TheTurtleFromHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692405">Sun and Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell'>TheTurtleFromHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Symbolism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They complete each other, he realizes, opposites strong in their own right but reliant on the other in every conceivable way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hector/Isaac Laforeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun and Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure?” Isaac asks. It’s a question he’s asked before, one that would make Hector pause and realize he wasn’t. But this time the silver-haired forgemaster was sure, was more sure about this than anything else in his life.</p><p>“Yes,” he responds, lips brushing against Isaac’s as he speaks, “I’m positive.”</p><p>“Alright,” he says, brushing a lock of silver hair behind Hector’s ear, “Just tell me if you need to stop, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hector nods, and with that last affirmation they kiss at last, deep and passionate. He reminds himself he needs to keep in the now, focus on every present sensation to keep himself together.</p><p> </p><p>He laid down on the cool grass as Isaac’s fingers, calloused yet gentle, undid each button of his shirt until he was able to work his hands inside his shirt. Hector arched into his touch as his hands roamed his chest, soon followed by lips.</p><p>Isaac’s kisses and touches were light and gentle, careful with every move they made. As touching as that was, Hector wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>He reached down and began fondling the other forgemaster through his pants, smirking as he felt Isaac’s hot and heavy quicken breath against his skin. The other man quickly returned the affection  by taking a nipple into his mouth, ravishing it with teeth and tongue. Hector cried out as the action sent shivers down his spine and straight to his cock.</p><p> </p><p>In the distance there’s the beat of leather wings, the rustling of night creatures perched in the trees. Their creatures had moved away once they had sensed their masters’ desires become intimate, granting them privacy. Truly, the link between forgemasters and night creatures was something unique. A little voice in the back of Hector’s head wonders how much of, if at all, his creatures could feel him all but melt as his body became heated, aching for more. He quickly pushes that thought aside for another day in favor of begging breathlessly, “Isaac, <em> please~ </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Isaac hums against his skin, as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a vile of oil, one they had been using to keep their healing scars from itching. Now it serves an entirely different purpose as Isaac hastily pulls down Hector’s pants and small clothes, his carnelian eyes drinking in the sight of the other’s hard prick. He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on the head of Hector’s cock, before popping the vile open and slicking his fingers up. His index finger traces the edge of the other’s entrance as he asks “Is this alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Hector can’t fathom how this wouldn’t be alright when everything felt so right, so utterly perfect in every way that ‘euphoria’ felt like too weak a word to describe it.</p><p>Drunk off of lust, he was left unable to speak and simply responded with a slurred “Uh-huh.”</p><p>Isaac smiled that radiant smile that never failed to make Hector feel warmed.</p><p>His thoughts all but melted away when Isaac’s oiled finger pressed into him, causing him to let out high-pitched moan which was silenced when Isaac kissed him hard.</p><p> </p><p>Their previous kiss had been tender, but this one was nothing but unrestrained heat, tongues sliding against each other and pausing only to tug at each other’s lips with teeth. Hector has to grip his thighs to stop his hands from stroking himself to completion, nails digging into his own skin as his cock aches with the need to be touched.</p><p>A second finger enters, spreading him open. He cries out in pleasure, his own hands smoothing up his body to his chest, where he eagerly cups himself, fingers rubbing and pinching his nipples.</p><p> </p><p>He feels Isaac shift then, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling the other up with him as he sits up. Hector shakingly straddles Isaac’s lap, his body feeling like gelatin as he places a knee on either side.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment everything comes to a stand still as they gaze into each other’s eyes, each pair full of admiration and want and love.</p><p> </p><p>Isaac places a hand on his cheek, “I think you might be the most gorgeous man in the world.” he breathed, as if his voice had been caught in his throat until then.</p><p>“I’m flattered,” Hector hums, “But that’s impossible, because I’m looking right at him.”</p><p> </p><p>They both snort with laughter, punctuating it with another passionate kiss before Hector begins to lower himself, the head of Isaac’s throbbing cock starting to breach his slicked hole. He bites his lip to subdue a wanton whine as it pops inside of him, pausing to gather himself.</p><p>“Breathe,” Isaac shushes him as he presses their forehead together, a hand soothingly rubbing the base of the silver-haired forgemaster’s spine.</p><p>Hector nods, taking a deep breath before he resumes slowly lowering himself, taking Isaac inside him inch by inch until he hits the base of his cock. His face feels like it's on fire as he opens his eyes to meet Isaac’s, only to find them shut, his features twisted in pleasure as he pants and a drop of sweat rolls from the top of his head to his chin.</p><p> </p><p>It occurs to him that he’s the one that did that, and it makes him want to see Isaac come undone so fucking <em> bad </em>. So he begins to rock his hips, slowly at first, before picking up speed.</p><p> </p><p>To say Isaac’s moans and gasps were music to his ears would be cliche, for Isaac’s voice was like the ocean to him. It could range from calm waves on a sandy shore to the same harshness of a stormy sea against jagged rocks. Hearing it now, a torrent of “<em> Oh yes </em> ” and “ <em> Hector </em>” and various curses spilling past his lips simply spurred Hector further on.</p><p>He began bouncing in earnest as Isaac mouthed a necklace of hickies across his neck, hands gripping Hector’s hips and supporting him on every upstroke.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before Hector himself became lost in the haze, especially when he angled his hips and Isaac’s cock began thrusting into <em> just the right spot. </em></p><p>His voice rises into a crescendo of “<em> Isaac, Isaac, Isaac-! </em>” as his climax builds. Isaac wraps his arms around him as he shifts their position, practically pinning the other with his weight so that he could pound into him, leaving the other free to focus on his own release.</p><p>He cries out as he comes, white sticky semen spilled from his cock and painting his thighs and stomach with his cum as Isaac thrusts into him all the while.</p><p> </p><p>When he starts coming down, his moans become soft whines as his oversensitive hole begins to protest. Sensing the change in his body, Isaac carefully pulls out, his own cock still hard and aching. They kiss again, deep and soft and messy, before Hector moves between his legs, eyeing Isaac’s prick with clear intent.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to.” Isaac assures gently in between heavy breaths.</p><p>“My ass might be sore but my mouth is fine.” he replies, causing Isaac to laugh out loud.</p><p>“You’re too much, Hector.” he chuckles, which translates to ‘you’re fucking perfect’.</p><p>Hector smiles coyly as he lowers his head between his leg, hands pushing his hair behind his ears as he takes Isaac into his mouth. His musk is heavy, but to Hector it might as well be the best perfume on Earth at the moment.</p><p>Still high on his release, it isn’t the best blowjob he’s given. But the sloppy sucking he gives seems to be enough for Isaac as his breath quickens, tangling his fingers in silver locks as his quiet groans turns into a symphony of moans.</p><p>He comes into Hector’s mouth with gritted teeth, a single “<em> Fuck! </em>” his under his breath, warm seed spilling into his mouth. When Isaac’s cock begins to soften, he sits up and swallows the load, wiping the few drops that spilled from his lips on the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“We should clean up.” Isaac says, always one for planning ahead.</p><p>Hector agrees with a tired “Mhmm” as they stand, thankful that their cart is only a few steps away. Cleaning up consists of just rinsing off with a canteen of water before drying with a spare rag and laying down in the nest of comforters and blankets that line the wagon. He grabs one of the blankets and pulls them over themselves, smiling softly as Isaac lays his head on his chest like it’s the finest pillow in the world.</p><p> </p><p>It hits him then.</p><p> </p><p>He had known this was serious from the start, but it just now hits him how deep this all is, how the love between them has rooted itself in their hearts like a hardy dandelion. They complete each other, he realizes, opposites strong in their own right but reliant on the other in every conceivable way. Like how the sun and moon are powerful forces on their own, yet together create entirely new things like the ocean’s tides or moon phases. Isaac is his sun, he realizes, brightening up his life and keeping him warm with his mere presence, and he is Isaac’s moon, offering a sense of rhythm and stability that he so desperately wanted. They provided for each other like how the Sun's light grows flowers for the Moon and the Moon makes the ocean tides dance for the Sun.</p><p>They were perfect for each other.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Isaac asks, breaking him from his thoughts.</p><p>As much as he wants to tell him every meaningful word, he is too lost in the afterglow to put together any cohesive conversation. It would be like trying to build a house with bricks made from smoke, so he simply says “I love you.”</p><p>The way Isaac smiles tells him those three words were all he needed to know exactly what was going through his head, “I love you too.” he replies, kissing his cheek chastely.</p><p> </p><p>They hold each other close, drifting off to sleep just as the morning sun rises, exchanging a loving gaze with the moon as it begins its descent below the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>